warrior_cats_of_darkmoonclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan History
This page is told from the point of view and experience of Ravenstar. Many Clans know that DarkmoonClan is a Clan full of history. From what I was told by the first ever leader, she originally made the Clan to get revenge on a Clan that had exiled her. She had no idea that Darkmoon would become what it is today. When I go back as far as I remember, when I was a little apprentice, our Clan was fighting literally day and night to defend our territory. During these battles we chased out too many Clans to name. In one of our border disputes, when I was a warrior for a short time, my apprentice and I decided to pull a trick on MoonClan (we were fighting for the north border at the time). We decided to pretend like we were claiming their territory up to the Briarwood entrance, thus stealing their camp, and refused to give it back until they agreed to the border we had set. It didn't take long for them to agree, and we had set a new border and gained some land in the process. Another time the border was changed was when ForestClan moved in across the lake from us, which took part of our territory. Since I was the medicine cat I made a temporary agreement with them to have our leaders decide on a new border later. I suggested that we let them have that land since nobody ever hunts on it or even patrolled it. So, our leader gave up that land for sensible reasons. Then there was the war with Blackpaw Werewolf Pack. Some of our warriors still thought the land we gave to ForestClan was ours, but Blackpaw had moved there since ForestClan left. This made the pack angry and they attacked us multiple times, and one time they hacked us, thus deleting everyone in the Clan, including officers. But one of our old leaders got the guild back and rebuilt the Clan quickly. Since the war we have made an alliance with Blackpaw Pack, and we now share the land across the lake with them since our alliance has grown strong and we could use the territory. Then there was the war between DarkmoonClan and EclipseClan. Christopher Foxface (Eclipse leader) didn't like the fact that DarkmoonClan was growing so fast, and there were rumors that we were stealing their warriors. The first battle was at a gathering, where all of the EclipseClan cats attacked our Clan while Scourgestar was speaking. EclipseClan made an alliance with BlackpawPack (This was before I made the alliance between us and the pack), but we recruited allies of our own, such as RavenClan. After the war, Scourgestar left the Clan because of disagreements with the deputy at the time, Emberpelt. Then after Emberstar (formerly known as Emberpelt) left the Clan, we had a series of hackings. KristaNicole was promoted as leader and was supposed to lead the Clan until I came online, which was when I would be promoted to leader. Instead she promoted a rarely active member and left. I was only an officer, but as my rightful place as the new leader instructed me to do, I made a transfer guild and moved the cats who logged on into that guild since no Clan survives without a leader rank. This caused Christopher Foxface to attack us on several occasions, trying to kick us out of our own territory by accusing us of being a fake Clan, saying that because the transfer guild wasn’t the original Darkmoon, our territory was no longer ours. While we were in the transfer guild, KristaNicole hacked it once again, but this time it wasn't so bad. She was only an officer so she couldn't do as much damage. It's also suspected that she hacked the original guild again as well, making it a total of three hacks. Then the person who was the rarely active leader in the original guild logged in, realized that it was a dead guild, and promoted someone else to leader before leaving. That person just happened to be an alternate character of mine. As soon as I realized what had happened I began transferring everyone back to the original Clan, where we truly belonged. Then nobody could say that our territory isn't ours because we were a fake Clan. Since the series of hacks, we have recruited one of our closest allies into the Clan; RavenClan. The reason for this was that I was leading two Clans at the time, but my kits decided to spread rumors about me in order to recruit every one of the RavenClan cats into the Clans they had created. Now both of my Clans were struggling, so I made the decision to combine one Clan with the better one. The better Clan was Darkmoon because of its long history and all who had remembered and cared for it. So I moved all of the remaining cats from RavenClan into DarkmoonClan, thus making us what we are today. Once the announcement was made that FreeRealms was going to be shut down, we began searching for sites that we could move to. The most obvious choice was FeralHeart, but because I was unable to download the game, I couldn’t join the other Clans on FH. The day came when the game got shut down, but we still were out of luck. We had nowhere to go. For awhile, DarkmoonClan was no longer. There had been attempts to revive it, but all were unsuccessful. Then one day Briarstar decided to really try and revive it, and that was when Darkmoon was officially revived. It now lives again under she and Robinfeather’s (deputy) leadership, and it is growing all the time. Category:History